In Her Dreams
by JaneRewritten
Summary: Rukia has a nightmare and Ichigo tries to comfort her. But what if they take it to far? You know what they say, Hurt can turn into Passion. OneShot. EDIT: Corrected some of grammar mistakes and add a lot of detail


_A/N: This basically can just take place in just about anywhere in the show where Ichigo and Rukia have a break from any of the Arcs._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

><p>It's been a long night. Rukia and I have been out half the night slaying hollows. It's not exactly what I call fun. I guess it was around 4 AM when I am finally able to crawl back to my window. We were truly exhausted. Beside me, I could see Rukia start swaying back and forth. It really didn't help that we skipped dinner. As I jumped onto my bed, Rukia's body went slack and collapsed into me. We both ended up on the floor. I tried to roll onto my back to get up, but the midget was on top of me and out cold. Even though she was not that heavy, all her weight at once was enough to keep me on the ground for a good while. When I'm finally able to get up, I grabbed her in my arms; my left hand under the crease of her knee and my right hand on her forearm. Unfortunately, before she left, Rukia had closed the closet door where her gigai laid. I tried to balance holding her and opening the closet door at the same time; it wasn't easy, but I finally did it. Right when I opened it, I paused for a moment to look at her. She looked so peaceful, so calm until, for some strange reason, her face scrunched up like she was worrying about something in her dreams. I wondered what she could be dreaming about.I finally reached out and put her in her gigai. It surprised me that I didn't wake her. I guess she must have been more tired than I originally thought<em>.<em> I laid myself back in my own body; feeling when the connection between my soul and my body were made. I dragged myself up off my bed, stripped off my clothes from yesterday and pulled on some pajama pants. Finally, I fell onto my bed, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Everything was black. No sounds, no smells, no feelings, just black. It's peaceful. Totally cut off from the world. It stays this way for awhile. Suddenly, there's a figure against the darkness. It's just a shade off from the black. The figure starts to get brighter, it's blinding against the dark background. The figure turns towards me. Violet eyes, fair skin, a frown. Rukia? She starts shouting something at me, but I can't hear her. What is she saying? "Ichigo. Save him. Save him, save him, SAVE HIM!"_

I bolted upright in my bed. What had just happened?

"Save him! No please!"

I ran to the closet door and threw it open.  
>Rukia was sobbing, tossing &amp; turning in her makeshift bed.<p>

"Save him! Kaien! Don't die, please, come back!"

Her hands flew up to her hair and started pulling on it, her knuckles turning white from her fierce grip.  
>I couldn't stand to see her like this. I pulled her into the crook of my arms and started shaking her lightly.<p>

"Rukia. Please wake up. Rukia.."

I tried to dislodge her hands from her hair, but it was no use. So I just picked her up and put her in my lap, rocking her back and forth, trying to wake her, hoping that it would wake her.

"Rukia, it's okay. Wake up."

Suddenly, her eyes opened as far as they could, all the while smacking me in the face as her hand unlatches her hair.

"Ow!" I whined at her. That had really hurt. She's got some serious muscle.

She looks up at me, her eyes still wet from her dream.

"Ich- Ichigo… w-whats going on?" Her voice broke as her body started shaking.  
>"You were having a bad dream, midget."<br>"Oh." She tried clearing her throat.  
>"Yeah.. You were screaming and crying, so you know, I thought I'd wake you."<p>

She looked down at her feet, which are bundled in my lap. I think she was trying hide to hide eyes so I wouldn't see how much pain she was really in. She's never really been one for displaying emotion.

"You wanna talk about it?"  
>"No."<br>"Rukia."  
>"No."<br>"Please?"  
>"Fine!" She screamed at me, then sighed. "It was about Kaien."<br>"Who?" I know I'm really bad at names, but I felt like I should've remembered this one. I was so glad when she didn't even raise a hand to hurt me.  
>"Ichigo!" Her voice craked again. "My old lieutenant!" She raised eyes to stare me down.<br>"Oh.. Yeah.. I forgot."  
>"I figured." She mumbled under her breath.<br>"So, what happened?"  
>Her breathing hitched, "I- I um.." She stopped looked down again.<br>"His d- death, in my dream." She tried to take a death breath, not succeeding.  
>"I w- watched him d- die, again, and again, and again." She was starting to lose it. The tears started rolling down her face. I could see she was trying to wipe them away, but they just kept coming.<p>

"Over, and over, and over again. I can't take it. He didn't have to die. I could've stopped him. I could've help. But I didn't. I- I just watched. Him and his stupid pride." She turned over and buried her face in my chest, clutching onto my shoulders like a lifeline. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her. She was so broken; I've never seen her this way before. I've never seen anyone like this before. I wasn't used to people crying around me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. It was hard for her I knew, I remembered. When my mom had died, people had tried to comfort me. No one truly understood, no one was able to comfort me. I did my best to get over, not letting anyone see me cry. All I could remember is wanting someone to just hold me while my 9 year old self cried it all out. So that's exactly what I did for her. I held her tightly as I continued rocking her back and forth, letting her get it all out.

* * *

><p>When I started calming down, I leaned back to look up at him, bringing my hand to my face. I tried to wipe the tears away again. I couldn't believe I had let him see me like this. I've never let anyone see me so broken, not even Renji. Here I was having a mental breakdown, on Ichigo's lap, crying into his chest, his um… bare chest.<p>

I felt a warm hand push mine aside, taking the place of where it had just been, gently wiping away the tears under my closed eyes. I reached back up to place my hand over his. Slowly, I opened my eyes to gaze into his. They were so soft. They looked down at me with understanding and patience. I had forgotten that he had been through the same exact thing as me. He knew exactly where I was coming from. As I stared into his eyes, I could feel my strength returning to me. My mind started racing with thoughts that have never been there before. I glanced over him, looking at his perfectly sculpted chest. I felt the urge to run my hands over them. I just wanted to lean into his chest as his arms wrapped around me. When I was in his arms, I felt safe, warm, like no matter what happens in my life, it will all be okay, just because I am in his arms. I stared at them. His arms were really muscular. Why have I never noticed this before? Okay, I've notice but never really had an attraction to them before. And his lips! They were just plush and inviting. Then he licked his lip and I had a really bad urge to lean into him. I wanted to kiss him, to feel his breath, I wanted.. No! I can't.

I stared back into his eyes and I saw a sudden change. They went from sympathy to, well, desire. It was as if he was reading my mind.

Slowly, he started to lean into me, but stopped, almost as if to ask for permission first. My hands moved to his chest and I guess Ichigo took it as a no. He started leaning back once again, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I ran my hands over his chest to his neck, grasped the hair at the base of his neck and pulled him into me. His lips gently placed themselves over mine. They were just like I thought they'd be. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, its mixture of natural and very entrancing cologne. His arms wound around me, one against my back and the other against my waist.  
>I sighed against his mouth causing me to part my lips. Ichigo took advantage of this by deepening the kiss. His arms moving around me and gently picked me up. My legs wound against his hips, as he led us to his bed. He placed me on the mattress and laid on top of me, holding himself by his elbows so as not to squish me.<p>

* * *

><p>The kiss was quickly heated. My teenage mind told me to take advantage of the situation. I had her right where I wanted her and it would have been so easy to continue on.<p>

But my heart knew that it was wrong and I should probably stop before it got to out of hand.

Rukia's hand never stopped moving on me. They were all over my back and chest. I could feel them making sure that none of my upper body was left untouched. But all too soon, they worked their way down to the elastic of my pants. That's when I stopped it. My hands moved down to hers and moved them away. I leaned back and gave her a grin, while shaking my head. She looked up at me and started pouting. I knew what she wanted but I knew I shouldn't give in.

"What are you doing?" She growled through her teeth. Her irritation made me laugh.  
>"Stopping before it goes too far." I winked at her<br>"What are you talking about?" She pouted.  
>I sighed, losing my cocky grin, and told her the truth.<br>"Rukia, I know you think you want this, but I'm not sure you really do."  
>"Excuse me? Don't you tell me what I want or don't want." Her face started to turn red. Was it from the anger or embarrassment?<br>"Rukia.."  
>"I want what I want, and I want it now." She laced her fingers in my hair and pulled me back towards her.<br>"Rukia, stop." I said into her lips. When I was finally able to pull away, I looked into her eyes and said, "You don't want this, not now. You're hurt. You're letting your emotions control you. They say pain and hurt can turn into passion and desire. And that's exactly what's happening. I want this as much as you do but not on these terms, okay?" I tried reasoning with her.  
>Once again she looked defeated, her eyes swelling up with tears. She covered her face with her hands. Yes, definitely embarrassment.<br>"I'm sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me."  
>"Shh.. Rukia, it's okay.." I turned over, pulling her with me. She laid in the crook of my arm with her head against my shoulder, trying to breathe deeply. I started rubbing her back and talking to her until her breaths became slower; I could barely hear them. I wrapped my other arm around her mid-waist, closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep, and this time when I dreamt, my black abyss was covered in snow.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed it :) It was a lot of fun to write. Don't forget to review! I'd love to hear comments and critiques!<em>

_**Edit: correct some grammar mistakes and added a lot more detail. I hope this makes it easier to read. Enjoy!**  
><em>


End file.
